The present disclosure relates to securely providing messages from a computing network.
Enterprises often need to allow messages to be delivered from outside of the enterprise. Typically enterprises have firewalls to provide security for their computers and associated resources. The firewalls, which are designed to provide security, can make it difficult for an external source to provide messages.
One possible solution is to open a port in the firewall to allow the messages to be sent from an external source into an enterprise. However, such a solution potentially leaves the enterprise vulnerable to attack.
Another possible solution is a dedicated Virtual Private Network (VPN) link from a server outside of the enterprise to a server within the enterprise. However, the VPN may present a high security risk as it may expose the entire enterprise to attack from the external server.